


Our Future Selves

by retrospectav



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav





	Our Future Selves

And we stood there  
Hands grasping each other's until it hurt  
Wind whipping past us  
Urging us to turn back now,  
But would stepping forward hurt even more than this?

I looked at you and saw myself  
Naked and scared, uncertainty in your eyes  
Life is never certain of itself, so it isn't surprising we are  
We have come so far, but with more paths to tread  
Frost reminds us to take the road less travelled by, as we all still end up dead


End file.
